Aiming sights are commonly used as a reference indicia on various weaponry such archery bows, guns, etc. For archery purposes they are available from a variety of commercial sources and/or may be provided as original equipment by the manufacture. The sight for archery usually consists of a bracket secured to a sight assembly on the bow to support a plurality of vertically spaced sight elements extending cantilevered to an end adjacent a vertical sight plane. Each of the different sight elements typically represent distinct target distances from which the archer can select in the aiming of his arrow toward an intended target. For guns, the sight usually consists of a scope, a laser sight, or a pair of aligned sighting elements mounted on the gun barrel.